My Dark Prince! Kawaiiii!
by CricketAndMimi
Summary: A little oneshot for my OC & Pein:


Mmm' so on account of my boredom, I'm making a Oneshot ; Miyame x Pein.

The two most arrogant & annoying souls to ever grace us with their intimidating presence -_-

* * *

>And i'm kinda upset right now.. because I am hungry .. LOL! On with the story~<p><p>

He was like a king, she was like a princess. Two complete opposites, always arguing,making snarky comments. They always insulted each other. They were in love, everyone knew except themselves. She was starting to figure it out. He was slightly getting a clue. This is the story of their humorous and slightly pathetic tale.

**********

Miyame sat at her desk boredly, frowning. She, the daughter of Elious and Electrica, Lord And Lady Of The Fire Country, The Princess, was currently sitting down beside Pein, on his other side sat Konan. Her long time bestfriend. 'Leader-sama' decided to call a completely unscheduled and un expected meeting, great.

Everyone was currently arguing their asses off, while the three in command sat stoically at the head of the meeting room.

"SHUT UP!" The rainbow-eyed girls voice boomed, the members quieted, much to her delight. A smirk grazed over her features,before her face returned to the normal emotionless facade.

"Thanks, The reason I called you all here today is because you will all be assigned new partners,Since you all decide that you _**LOVE**_ arguing and waking the three of us up, Which is why, as Hidan so kindly said, we have sticks up our asses constantly."

Konan was amused, but she missed her Jiraya. It was strange how they got together honestly. Very last minute, but it was so cute!

"And I will be pairing you up. Hidan and Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu , Deidara and Tobi, Sasori and Zetsu. Konan is leaving today. So Me and Pein will be partnered together. There is a reason I paired all of you together, do not complain or you WILL face consequences. Dismissed." Miyame said,waving them off slightly, they knew better than to complain when she said something.

"Well done,Miyame-Hime." Konan said, hugging her long-time orange haired friend, and her best friend."I'll miss both of you,as well as the others. Thank you for everything.." He voice trailed off as she burst into a million little pieces of paper, flying off. (She's going to Konoha with Jiraya & them xD)

(Normal POV!~)

The black-haired girl sighed, you could hear crashes and the most coming from downstairs. She glanced over at the orange-haired man in dismay.

"We should go see whats going on." He suggested, flashing a smile at her. They were her smiles,and only hers. They were rarely Konan's, but now she was the only one that got to see him happy, and that made her immensely happy.

"Tch,yeah. They're probably destroying the base." She mumbled and got up, Walking out to the hallway. She was wearing a fishnet shirt and white capri's , and ballet flats. The difference with her 'Katsuki cloak was that it still covered her mouth when buttoned, but it wasn't long. The cloak went to her toroso and had the top two buttons buttoned.

The two headed out of the meeting room and casually strolled down the stairs, appauled at what they had lay their eyes on.

"..To._**!"**_ Miyame screeched.

At that moment everything was silent, they were all frozen, eyes lucid with fear. But Tobi had to be the only dumbass to speak up, She never liked the Uchiha.

"Oh, Hidan-Sempai Was Bullying Tobi! So Tobi Screamed And Everyone Started Beating Tobi And Sempai Up And We Destroyed Your Kitchen!" The masked man squeaked happily, everyone felt sorry for him at that moment. Because before you know it, he was flying through the sky so fast that it would probably tear the fabric of time and space.

"If you IMBECILES don't clean this up RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO JASHINE-SAMA THAT YOU WILL DIE!" She said in a calm, but scary mono tone. She wasn't one to be reckoned with, So the boys just accepted the fact and started to clean the mess.

She and Pein had meanwhile stepped out to the back yard, or training field. He rubbed her shoulders,grinning.

"Calm down, Hime." He whispered into her ear,as he felt her visibly relax.

"They'll be the death of me, Pein." Miyame turned to look him in the eyes. At that moment, Rainbow met Rinnegan. All they could do was stare at each other, not noticing how close their faces were inching together.

At the last moment as their lips ghosted over each others,Hidan decided to ruin the moment.

"Hime Fucking Sama! The jashin damned kitchen is cleaned!" He yelled, startling the two.

The heir to the fire country looked at Hidan,grinning. "It's Jashine, Not Jashin. Dummy." She said,smiling at the man she now concluded to love."Come on." She said and grabbed his hand,walking into the base.

"W-What are you-" The man was abruptly cut off by lips meeting his own.

"Shut up, my lord. We're together now, in case you haven't noticed." She smirked slyly and walked into the kitchen with him.

_'Is this what happiness feels like?'_ He thought as he glanced at the girl that was currently lecturing the men. '_My rainbow-eyed hime..My girlfriend. My lover. Soon to be my wife.'_ He grinned at the possibilities.

"Wait..Fucking Hime and Leader Fucking Sama Are HOLDING HANDS!" The jashinist stated abruptly, everyone looked at him, then at the two love-birds.

Miyame smirked,"Thats right, Me & Pein are your gods. BOW DOWN!" She said,laughing coldly.

Oh yes, this was going to be VERY fun, Pein grinned, looking down at his very short hime.

Everyone else was slightly confused, but albeit happy for the two. It wasn't surprising, the two constantly flirted and sent each other longing gazes.

"But why is she so short?" Itachi spoke up,confusion clear in his eyes."No 17 year old should be that small, even with very developed features." He said.

"Why does it matter to you,Itachi,Un?" The blonde bomber said with a smirk.

"Don't start,brat." The puppet maker warned,glancing at Deidara.

"Itachi has a point, Hime is very very short." Kisame said,as if he were pondering something.

"She's fine ,** but it wouldn't hurt to grow a few inches,squirt."** The bi-polar man said.

"Ehh, as long as I don't have to pay for anything,i don't care." Guess who? -/-'.

Tobi was long since back from flying through the sky. He picked the small girl up and hugged her to death."Tobi thinks she's beautiful & fine the way she is because Tobi is a GOOD BOY!"

In a split second, Tobi was out cold. And Miyame was in her lords arms , whom had a very dealy and protective gaze in his eyes.".." He growled out menacingly.

The other members knew better, No touching the princess without permission. Or you'll possibly die.

"Sheeesh,Leader." Hidan said, a slight frown gracing his smooth features.

This will be a VERY interesting organization from now on.

THE END!:) Was it sucky? I bet it was D; . Lol, Miyame is about 4'8 while Leader 'Fucking' Sama is about 6'3 xD. LOLS! I'm sorry but Konan is with JIRAYA! Does it make sense? … No, But you should review~ I love constructive criticism!

JAA'NE~ Oh & PM or Review if you'd like me to make a one-shot with you and your favorite akatsuki character! Just send in the normal stats for an OC!


End file.
